Night Shift
by Krazy Kor
Summary: Little sidestory to The Slave and The Swordsman. Zelos is forced to finish the night watch. Rated for some slightly mature content. Oneshot.


AN: Okay, here we go! This is a small side story to my current main story The Slave and The Swordsman. If you are reading this without first reading it, shame on you. You shouldn't be reading this. But If you R&R my other story then I'll have no problems.

Anyways, I asked and you voted. The unfortunate fool who must wake up for watch is Zelos. This is what happens. R&R please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. I do however own a very nice neon light that says my name.

Night Shift

_"Oh Zelos, your soooo handsome," said the beautiful, half-naked woman in front of him._

_"I know I know," replied Zelos, enjoying himself. "So then, why don't we go somewhere a little more private?"_

_As they walked along the path, Zelos took many glances at the woman. She was tall, blonde, and in nothing but a black bra and thong._

_"Zelos…" said the woman._

_"Yes my gorgeous hunny?" he asked._

_"Zelos… wake up!" she said, now sounding more like a guy. "Wake up already!"_

…End Dream…

Zelos opened his eyes, slowly. As soon as they focused he saw Lloyd leaning over him.

"Okay," Zelos said, a little startled. "You are not the kind of person I want to wake up to. No offense, but I prefer women."

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked, oblivious to the shot at his sexuality. "Look, I'm just waking you up so you can take up the night watch."

"Why me?" Zelos asked. "I was having a good dream. Plus I need my beauty sleep."

"Yes well that is nice and all but," Lloyd stated, "I am tired and everyone else is sleeping like a log. Since I managed to wake you up, you get to stay up. Don't worry, dawn should be in about five hours."

With that Lloyd went back over to the small corner of the cave where he had laid down a small makeshift bed of leaves. Grumbling, Zelos got up and went over to the fire, just outside the cave.

_"Oh well, it's only five hours," _Zelos thought reassuring himself. _"How long can it be?"_

…5 minutes later…

"Okay, now I am bored like nothing," Zelos complained. "Why didn't I just pretend to be sleeping? At least then I might have gotten back to that dream. Damn that woman was hot. If only women truly did run around in their night clothes…"

At this Zelos had a thought. "I wonder what the ladies here are wearing right now…" He then smiled maliciously. This was going to be a sight to behold… Even better! It would be four sights.

Lloyd had been right! Everyone was sleeping very soundly. Zelos had managed to glimpse at all of the women in the group. Except for Presea. He knew he was perverted but he had to draw a line somewhere.

That had been entertaining for about two hours. After _thoroughly_enjoying himself he decided to find something else to do.

"Hmmm…" Zelos pondered to himself. "Let's see, what pranks could I pull? Mud-facing… nah! Way too clichéd! Oooooo! That would be funny… but I'd get killed if anyone realized it was me. I could pull the classic false alarm… but that would also earn me a quick death." He then looked over to some bushes. On them were many different colored berries. "It's nothing flashy, but at least it will give me something to laugh at."

Zelos then grabbed seven bowls and picked as many berries as he could. He pounded and squashed them into juice. Then with each different berry juice he dyed many different designs into everyone's hair. Just as he was finishing up on the last head, Zelos heard someone stirring.

He quickly hid the bowls and ran back to the fire. A few moments later, the chaos ensued.

"Lloyd! What happened to your hair?"

"What are you talking about? You're the one with orange streaks in your hair. When did you do that?"

"Raine, since when do you go for red spirals?"

"And would you like to explain the blue hearts?"

"Presea, why are your pigtails purple?"

"Why is your mullet, black?"

"Hey look at Colette, she has brown smudges."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Zelos could no longer contain himself. He was rolling on the ground, laughing so hard his sides ached. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"ZELOS!" they all screamed in unison, "YOU'RE DEAD!"

Zelos ran in fear. Praying that by midday they would be calm enough to not kill him.

AN: That was fun. I hope you enjoyed. Review please. And if you haven't already, please read The Slave and The Swordsman. Laters!


End file.
